


5 times the Jets thought something was going on

by AngelApollo



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, A-rab is a sap, Action/Anybodys if you squint, Dancing, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, and this gang is so accepting, everyone just wants them together, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelApollo/pseuds/AngelApollo
Summary: 5 times the Jets thought something was going on between A-rab and Baby John.The guys are observant and A-rab and Baby John are just trying to work each other out.





	5 times the Jets thought something was going on

5 times the Jets thought something was going on  
(And the time they were right)

 

ONE  
Riff loved his little family of misfits. They didn’t all come along at once, but now he couldn’t picture his life without these guys. Not that he’d actually tell any of them out loud (ok maybe Tony).  
One thing Riff loved about the Jets was how close they all were. Not many of them came from good homes, so having a whole group happy to see you certainly made a guys day. A lot of people would also be surprised by how touchy they all were. Plenty of gangs kept the macho-never-smile-at-each-other thing going, but the Jets weren’t one of them. It was common to sling an arm over your buddies shoulder as you walked to Doc’s candy store, or pull a guy up from the ground. When they played basketball nobody was afraid to high-five after a good basket, and if your team won, group hug! All this affection really did put a smile on Riff’s face.  
Lately though, Riff had been noticing something between two of the younger members in the gang. A-rab and Baby John to be exact. They’d always been close, Baby John joining not long after A-rab had, and he figured they were best buds, like him and Tony. It’s rare to see one without the other these days.  
If A-rab was sitting on a bar stool, you can bet Baby John is on the one next to him, legs touching under the bar. If they all were waiting around in an alley for something, Baby John and A-rab would be leaning against each other. It was like any chance to be skin-on-skin, they took it.  
Riff tried to reason it in his head, he wasn’t gonna ask them outright what was going on. They’re best friends, sure you’re gonna want to be close to your buddy! But Riff noticed that although they were still close with the rest of the gang, A-rab and Baby John were more often than not touching. It was like they were magnetised to each other.  
Today was one of those days.  
The Jets were all in the playground, standing or sitting against the railing and just shooting the breeze. The night before had been chaotic, a run in with some PR’s who were tryna move in on the Jets territory and they were all waiting to see what Riff was gonna do about it.  
Everybody arrived within 10 minutes of the agreed time, with Baby John and Snowboy turning up last. There was a whole lotta room along this fence, but some of the guys were on the pavement, making a more inclusive circle. Riff wasn’t too surprised to see Baby John immediately flocking to A-rab, who was sitting on a box against the fence. There was a quick pat on the arm from A-rab, and Riff was expecting Baby John to stand next to A-rab as close as possible. Instead, the youngest member of the gang decided the best place to be was to sit on the hot pavement, in front of the box that A-rab was sitting on. Nobody batted an eye, and Riff returned to thinking up ideas on how to show those Puerto Ricans a thing or two.  
During the gangs meet Riff noticed Baby John edging closer and closer to A-rab. It wasn’t long before he was sitting directly in between A-rabs legs, leaning against him. Both were focused on the discussion going on, but Riff saw that Baby John was resting his head lightly on A-rabs leg, and that A-rab was absentmindedly tracing a pattern with his finger along Baby John’s neck and shoulder.  
When Ice began to take over the conversation, Riff finally realised what was going on. He’d seen this kind of sweet affection before, between himself and Graziella, or one of the other Jets and their dames. It was more than just brotherly, that’s for sure. Riff also realised that this thought didn’t bother him. He’d heard his uncle bad mouthing men like this, saying it was wrong and disgusting, but Riff looked at his friends in front of him. They both looked content and happy. Who didn’t want that for their family?  
At one point Riff caught A-rabs eye, sending a sort of questioning look and down at where A-rabs hand was on Baby Johns shoulder. A-rab looked alarmed and began to withdraw his hand, realising he’d been caught, but Riff shrugged slightly and smiled, giving the silent approval to the blond. A-rab looked puzzled for a minute, then returned his hand to its rightful place on Baby Johns shoulder and the both of them returned their focus to the group.  
Riff wondered how long this had been going on under his nose, and if anyone else in the gang had noticed yet. 

TWO  
It was pretty fair to say Tony was not the most observant of guys. He was a dreamer, always thinking of something else or his own little stories and often something had to be blaringly obvious for him to notice.  
But Tony was also a romantic. He saw people holding hands in the park, little sweet smiles between couples, and a discreet kiss on the cheek here and there. He didn’t see this only in straight couples. Tony noticed the way Anybody’s watched the other girls dancing with a look of wonder, blushing to herself. He would often be lost downtown somewhere and see two men in a cafe, smiling softly too each other, and know exactly what it meant. Love was love, Tony thought. It didn’t matter to him if it was a boy and a girl, or two girls or two boys. He wished other people could see this too. He’d mentioned this to Riff once, who had smiled and thumped him on the shoulder, telling Tony he was ahead of his time. Tony got the feeling Riff also didn’t mind.  
So sometimes Tony saw things among the guys he wasn’t supposed to see. Well, mostly A-rab and Baby John. He thought of them as two little brothers, but he got the feeling they probably didn’t think that same way about each other. They’d always been stuck to each other but lately had been getting closer and closer.  
Tonight was one of those nights.  
It was a couple of hours before closing time in Doc’s candy store, with the jukebox humming and an air of happiness about the place. Some of the Jets were in and some were not. Diesel and Tiger were chatting about a baseball game at the bar, Riff was playing the pinball machine with Graziella hanging off his arm and Action, A-rab and Joyboy were sitting at one of the table’s playing cards. They each had ordered soda floats, which Tony was making when the door swung open and more Jets came in.  
Ice, Velma and Baby John filed into the shop, with Snowboy trailing in after. It was a lively night, Tony thought to himself as Ice and Velma pulled up a stool and also ordered Sodas to Doc. Snowboy and Baby John carried on to the tables, slotting themselves into the booth. Tony couldn’t help but notice Baby John sliding in beside A-rab, who stuck out an arm and pulled him in closer while not taking his eye off his hand of cards.  
“You’re gon fall out of the booth if you perch on the end like that” Tony heard A-rab saying.  
Tony was finishing up the floats, two coca-colas for Action and Joyboy and a root beer float for A-rab. He brought the drinks over, and Snowboy ordered a plain lemonade with a smile. Tony looked at Baby John, also expecting him to order. It was a Friday night; they all seemed to be enjoying themselves, why not have a soda?  
“Nothing for me Tony.” Baby John just shrugged, his sweet face looking a lil sad.  
“What do ya mean nothing, you been saying to me all week you wanted a float?” A-rab had turned to Baby John.  
“I’s just not got enough tonight, that’s all.” Baby John answered simply.  
“Alright, I’ll buy you one. What type you wantin?” A-rab was quick to help out his friend. Baby John just shook his head.  
“Nu-uh, I ain’t charity.”  
“I know that, now tell me what you want.” A-rab persisted.  
“I don’t want one, so please drop it.” Tony felt like he was intruding right now, while Action and Joyboy paid no mind to the other two.  
Baby John and A-rab were staring each other down right now, like a test to see who would give in first. Baby John was looking a lot sterner than he usually did, adamant on winning this. Tony felt like this was an intimate moment; they couldn’t take their eyes off each other, like they were having a silent conversation.  
Tony cleared his throat and both jumped, as if being snapped out of their little trance. Action snorted at them and went back to shuffling cards. A-rab just sighed in defeat.  
“Alright, have it your way. Can you just grab another spoon and straw for me?” He asked Tony.  
Baby John began to protest but A-rab cut him off.  
“Sorry Baby, but it’s either share mine, or I’m buying you your own.” A-rab smirked. Baby John tried to look angry, but it was clear he was trying not to smile. Tony quickly ducked behind the bar and grabbed what he’d been asked before making Snowboy’s lemonade.  
As he filled the glass, it dawned on Tony that A-rab had called him Baby. Well, called Baby John that. Sure, they all called him Baby John from being the youngest and softest, or BJ for short. The occasional Johnny or John, but no one ever called him Baby. But it looks like A-rab was comfortable saying it and Baby John was comfortable with letting him. That made Tony chuckle.  
When Tony returned to the table with Snowboy’s drink he couldn’t help but smile again at the sight of A-rab and Baby John. Both were in the game now, playing against Action and Snowboy. But they were also sitting ever closer, not an inch of space between them, and each taking turns sipping out of the float. Tony caught Baby John glancing side-ways at A-rab, not at his cards, but at his face. A-rab must’ve looked at the same time, as they met each other’s eyes and both gave a shy sorta smile. Action and Snowboy had also noticed and smirked at each other, clearly not too bothered by it. Tony didn’t want their friends to be angry at A-rab and Baby John so he was glad they seemed accepting.  
Tony returned to the bar with Doc, thinking about what must be going on between the two. It didn’t surprise him, and he thought they suited each other quite well. Tony smiled to himself, wishing for the day he could have a date like that with a girl, and they could look at each other the way Baby John and A-rab look at each other. 

THREE  
Among the Jets, Ice was one of the oldest. He had always had a mature personality for his age, and was certainly more level-headed and cooler than other members. With these many good attributes, he also became the most reliable member of the Jets. Need some sane advice? Ask Ice. Need help with fighting techniques? Ice can teach you. Tryna pass a test? Ice is smart, he can help you.  
Another way Ice helped out other Jets was with unwavering hospitality. He was one of the few in the gang with an apartment, and he was always happy to lend his couch or spare bed to the guys. Technically, Ice shared the apartment with his older brother, so it wasn’t really a spare room, but his brother would be gone for weeks or even months at a time on “business”, thus leaving a free bed.  
It had been a bad night for the Jets. They’d had a run-in with the Emeralds and unfortunately they hadn’t come out on top. Ice had opened the door to his flat, and all the Jets were inside, nursing their wounds. The girls had came over to help patch them all up, except Anybody’s who had managed to sneak her way into the fighting itself. Ice watched her awkwardly trying to bandage her arm, and was going to help until Velma beat him to it.  
Some of them only had a few scratches and bruises, while others were a lot more banged up. The Emeralds had fought dirty, using bricks and screws instead of just fists. Ice was on the sofa, holding an ice-pack to his head, glad that the bleeding from his temple had stopped. At his feet on the floor were A-rab and Baby John, both trying to clean each other up.  
A-rab had it bad, seeming out of it. Ice also noted the sprained wrist and many cuts up A-rabs arms, with bruises forming on his face. A-rab sat at an awkward angle, as if his ribs were hurting. They probably were, A-rab had certainly taken a kicking. Baby John sat beside him, with his fair share of wounds, but was more intent on cleaning and bandaging the cuts on his friend. When the fight had gone down, some of the Emeralds had decided to go for some of the smaller members instead, like Baby John and Snowboy. A-rab was quick to jump in, protecting his best friend and took most of the hits. Ice wasn’t paying that much attention to them, he knew how protective they were of each other, and let them murmur to each other quietly.  
It had gotten late and plenty of the Jets had drifted home, only leaving Ice, Action, A-rab and Baby John. Even Velma had left, leaving with Graziella and to Ice’s surprise, Anybody’s too. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and he looked across to the armchair to see Action also fighting sleep.  
“Do you want us to go?” Baby John asked quietly from the floor, as if he had read Ice’s mind. A-rab had already fallen asleep, most likely with the help of painkillers, his head resting on Baby John’s shoulder.  
“Nah, you all look like walking would kill you off.” Ice smirked, which made Action flip him off from his slouched position.  
“Who wants my brothers’ room? The beds a double, so either share or sleep on the floor.” Ice offered. “Then someone can have the couch.”  
“Why do you even ask?” Action grinned. “Look at them.” He jabbed a thumb to A-rab and Baby John. “It’s obvious I’ve got the couch.”  
Baby John just looked too tired to argue, and A-rab didn’t even open his eyes. 

“Okay, blankets here for the sofa and the beds already made up, I’m crashing.” Ice informed his guests, leaving them to it as he rose from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom.  
Action began making up his bed and Baby John got up slowly, whispering to A-rab that they were going to sleep. A-rab didn’t protest as Baby John guided him to the bedroom, mumbling a good night to Action. 

As Ice got cleaned up for bed, his thoughts wondered to his two friends. It didn’t happen often, he mostly just let people be themselves, and kept out of other people’s business, but he did find himself questioning if he was missing something here. He’d known A-rab and Baby John for a few years now and thought fondly of them, but couldn’t really think of a time either of them had had girlfriends. There had been an odd kiss here and there at a party with a chic, mostly on A-rabs side, but that was about it. Plenty of the Jets moaned or bragged about their success rate with ladies, and it had never occurred to Ice until now that A-rab and Baby John hardly ever added to the chat. Sure, they laughed with the others but never really had much of an input. While he brushed his teeth, Ice began to question if this was because A-rab and Baby John were actually a thing.  
When that thought entered his mind, Ice couldn’t shake it. His brain poured a thousand memories of little exchanges and glances Ice had noticed before, but never really given much thought to. He figured they must just be scared to come out, and who could blame them. Ice just hoped the rest of the Jets would be ok with this.  
Ice passed through the sitting room, hearing Action snoring away, already out for the count. He’d almost made it to his room when he remembered he’d stupidly left his washed sheets out on the line, and his bed was currently empty of any comfort. Cursing himself for being so forgetful, Ice quietly opened the door to his brothers’ room, where he kept spare linen, and just hoped Baby John and A-rab were already asleep. 

Ice was correct, looking over to the bed, making out the silhouette of his two friends curled up together in the dim. Instead of sleeping head-to-toe like some of the other Jets might, they were pushed together as close as possible. The glow from the street lamp outside made the room light enough to see them, A-rab on his back with the covers only up to his waist, an arm curled around Baby John protectively. Baby John was resting his head on A-rabs shoulder, with an arm slung loosely over A-rabs stomach. Ice mentally slapped himself for only just realising what was going on between his two friends.  
He crept over to the cupboard, trying to be silent but the door creaked as he tried to pull some sheets down.  
“What’s gon on?” Ice turned to see Baby John sitting up slightly, blearily blinking at the cupboard.  
“Just me.” Ice whispered. “Needed some sheets. Go back to sleep.”

Baby John didn’t need to be told twice, and lay his head back down in its original place without a second thought. Ice grabbed his sheets and was returning to the bedroom door when he stopped and turned back to his friends.  
“Hey Baby John.” Ice hoped he hadn’t fallen asleep already.  
“Mm yeah?” Baby John answered.  
“Whatever’s goin on with you and A-rab, I’m cool with it.” He wanted them to know they could always rely on him. “Just so you know buddy.”  
“Nothing’s going on.” Baby John replied sleepily, and Ice just chuckled. Yeah sure, he’d heard that one before. As Ice was closing the bedroom door he heard Baby John call out. “But thanks.” As if it had been an afterthought. Ice returned to his own room, glad that Baby John could now tell A-rab that at least someone was cool withvb it. One Jet down, the rest to tell. 

FOUR  
Being part of a gang has its ups and downs. Fights and getting hurt was certainly a downer. Not even two weeks after the run-in with The Emeralds there was another blood spill. It wasn’t all the Jets this time, only two. Well, technically one wasn’t even an official Jet. And they weren’t fighting with a rival gang for once either.  
Sometimes Anybodys stayed out all night, and when the Jets met the next day, they didn’t notice if she looked tired or not.  
A little secret was sometimes she wasn’t alone. Baby John would occasionally do the same; too much trouble at home was the excuse. He’d usually stay with A-rab or Ice, but sometimes he just wanted to sit and think or not make his friends worry.  
Anybodys and Baby John had been hanging all night, sitting in the play park on the swings and just chatting. When nobody else was around, they did actually get along. There were still the jokes and making fun of each other, but it felt more like two siblings bickering than actual insults. They often confided in each other things that they didn’t tell anybody else.  
The two had found some breakfast at a local deli in the morning, and were now on their way back into their neighbourhood, where the Jets were meeting in the basketball court. When they got nearer, the two would separate and pretend they hadn’t just spent the past 8 hours together. 

Baby John and Anybodys were nearly there when they rounded the corner of a street to see A-rab and Action walking towards them, lost in conversation. The two panicked and ran back up the street, ducking into an alley before they were seen by their friends. Neither wanted rumours starting up.  
“You go ahead, meet up with A-rab and Action and make sure they don’t come down here ok?” Anybodys was quick to think of a solution.  
“You got it.” Baby John made to go out of the alley, but was stopped by two men who had been sitting in a doorway. He backed up quickly towards Anybodys; these were men that he’d seen around the neighbourhood before. Ones who made their opinion on certain types of people clear. 

“Hey Tommy!” the man with the beard yelled to his friend, who was standing right next to him. “We’s found the dyke bright and early this morning!”  
The other man, Tommy, just gurgled to himself, eyeing Anybodys up and down.  
Baby John saw out the corner of his eye Action and A-rab were directly across from the opening of the alley now, but instead of walking on by they went into a little bakery on the other side of the street. 

Anybodys was too busy trying to dodge the bearded man reaching around Baby John at her.  
“Aw leave off ya drunk!” she yelped at him.  
“Wait ‘til we tell your pa we saw you out with a boy, maybe he’ll let you back home eventually.” Tommy sneered from the wall.  
“Not much of a boy by the looks of it.” The bearded man sniffed at Baby John. “Looks more like a faggot to me. That why you’re friends? A dyke and a fag.” The man began to laugh at them.

Baby John had been called this before, and knew better than to get in an argument about it with idiots, especially drunk idiots. But Anybodys had a temper.  
“Get the fuck out our faces, you two are always together – you sure you ain’t gay?” She got up in the bearded man’s face, which was a mistake.  
“We ain’t like you, you sick bitch.” His jokiness was gone, grabbing at Anybodys throat. “You know that right? Your kind ain’t welcome here, here or anywhere on earth. You were born wrong.”  
Anybodys gasped out in pain, and Baby John knew he was outnumbered but he wasn’t gonna stand by and watch someone choke her out.  
“Hey!” He yelled to them. “Leave her be. You got something to say, come say it me.” This got the attention of Tommy who reached for Baby John from behind, putting an arm around his neck and dragging him over to wall.

“You listen good, you little faggot.” The bearded man spoke as Tommy pushed him up against the wall roughly, smashing his face into the bricks. Baby John’s head whirled from shock, but the man continued to speak. “We’re going to teach you two freaks a lesson. You think you can go round our home all la-di-dah, but we need to knock you down a peg or two. Make you scared to be out here.”  
The man’s hand tightened around Anybodys throat as Tommy pulled Baby Johns head back, smashing it into the wall again.  
“How far we gonna teach them today Ron?” Tommy chuckled at the bearded man.  
“We’ve not touched him before; he can have it a bit easier.” Ron responded, loosening his grip on Anybodys before kicking her to the ground and putting a dirty boot on her chest. “But this pussy-sucker here, we’ve talked to her before and she clearly ain’t getting the message. We gotta go harder on her.” He pushed his foot down harder, as he also bent down to slap Anybodys in the face.

“Leave her alone...” Baby John cried out, his head a blur as Tommy punched him in the side of the head to also knock him to the ground.  
A few more kicks and punches came flying in, until Baby John remembered that Jets were nearby. With all the strength he had left, Baby John called out for help.

“A Jets boy, huh?” This humoured the two men. “Didn’t know they let fags into gangs.” Another kick to Baby Johns stomach.  
A few seconds passed before Baby John heard a scraping sound coming up the alley, and shouts calling out. Suddenly the man that was hurting Baby John disappeared, and cried out in pain as A-rab hit him in the face with a loose plank of wood.  
Ron snarled at Action, stepping away from Anybodys and advancing to Action, who led him further up the alley, away from the others. He took the opportunity to throw a beer bottle at Ron, smashing it on his shoulder.

“Leave them alone!” A-rab yelled at Tommy as he sat up and went to hit Baby John again. Tommy was faster than he looked and had swiped the plank he had been hit with and smashed it into Baby Johns ribs.  
“Don’t you touch him!” A-rab saw red, leaping at Tommy and kicking and punching with the force of three men.  
“You the faggot’s boyfriend?” Tommy choked out, still managing to speak as he spat up blood. A-rab didn’t answer and swung another punch to Tommy’s mouth, knocking out a tooth.

Action was having a similar time, having chased off Ron after beating him in a scrape. He saw A-rab laying into the other man and called out to his friend.  
“A-rab, let him go! You’re gonna kill him!” A-rab ignored Action and kicked Tommy again. Action stepped away from helping Anybodys into a sitting position and walked towards his friend.  
“A-rab...” Baby John said quietly, and A-rab stilled, dropping his hold on Tommy and looking at his best friend. Tommy took his chance, shoving A-rab off and bolting off down the alley. 

A-rab was up in a flash and over to Baby John who was sitting up, leaning against the wall.  
“Where are you hurt?” A-rab crouched in front of him, holding out his hands but hesitant to touch in case he hurt Baby John.  
“Mm fine.” Baby John mumbled. “Anybodys?”  
“She’s alright, she’s here.” Action called out, who had gone back to the girl. She was gasping and trying to hide her tears, watching the two by the wall.

“Baby, tell me where it hurts so I can help you up.” A-rab spoke softly, as if the other two weren’t there.  
Baby John just reached a hand out, letting it land lightly on A-rabs cheek.  
“You don’t gotta kill a guy for me you know” Baby said, also forgetting everyone else. It was just him and A-rab right now. “You could get put away for stuff like that.”  
“Nah,” A-rab held onto Baby John’s hand on his cheek, “The judge would give me a medal for hurting a scumbag like that.”

Anybodys had heard Baby John talk about A-rab a lot, and had figured plenty out, but it was rare that she saw such tender moments between them. She glanced up at Action, who was also watching them.  
“You got a problem with them?” Action hissed at her when he noticed her watching them. As always, he was fiercely protective of his friends.  
“Course not; didn’t you hear what those guys called me?” She smirked at him. “You cool with it?”  
“Yeah.” Action responded quickly, looking at A-rab try and help Baby John up, holding his hands in his own.  
Action continued, “Man, I see them being all sweet and sickening every day, don’t you think I’d of said something by now if I didn’t like it?”  
“Guess so. They always like this?”  
Although Baby John was all beat up, he was trying his best to laugh at some awful joke A-rab had just whispered into his ear.  
Action just snorted and nodded.  
Anybodys stood up, wincing at the sharp pain coursing throughout her body. “Hey be a pal and walk me home? I live a block from here.”

Action looked at A-rab and Baby John who were doing the same, A-rab looping an arm around Baby Johns waist to half carry him.  
“I’m gonna take Baby John back to mine, I think we ain’t gonna be at the meeting today. Can you tell Riff what happened for me?” A-rab asked Action, as Baby John looked about ready to fall asleep. 

“Yeah all right, see you guys later.” Action called out as A-rab led Baby John out the alley, who mumbled a goodbye to Anybodys and Action.  
“Right, lead the way.” Action put an arm around Anybodys, copying the way A-rab held Baby John.  
“Other way out of the alley.” She responded. “Thanks.” 

The two didn’t get far before Action couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
“I heard what they called you two. I know something’s going on with A-rab and Baby John, but I don’t like words like that.”  
Anybodys just nodded in response.  
“Were they right about what they said about you? Liking ladies?” Action asked as they neared Anybodys street.  
“Why do you care?” She spat out, wanting to hide suddenly.  
“I don’t.” He answered. “I’m just saying, don’t you think if I’m cool with two of my good male friends liking each other, then don’t you think I’d be cool with girls liking girls too?”

Anybodys didn’t answer for a bit, not until they got to her door. Action went to wave goodbye but Anybodys caught his hand.  
“They were only half right.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. She’d only told Baby John this sort of stuff before. “I like both.” She pushed on her door, stepping into the stairway. “See ya later Action.”  
“Ain’t nothing wrong with that! See ya!” Action called after her. And he meant what he had said to Anybodys. He was glad his friends were happy with each other. He wasn’t so good with being sweet himself, so Action was proud that A-rab and Baby John could be brave enough to be soft with each other. 

FIVE

“Why do fools fall in love~”  
A-rab sang along to the record in the gym, spinning to himself as Ice and Velma smirked at him from the bench.  
“You in love with someone?” Ice asked the dancing boy. A-rab just shrugged and carried on dancing with himself. 

The Jets were setting up the gym for a dance in the neighbourhood. They hadn’t organized it, one of the local youth programmes had, but had asked the Jets to get there early and put up lights and set up some music. Out of the own goodness of their hearts, the Jets had agreed. And also for the free crate of soda and some cash that was also part of the deal.

Ice and Velma went back to their smooching on the bench and A-rab carried on enjoying his own company until Baby John, Riff, Graziella and Tony entered the hall.  
Graziella scurried over to Velma, while Tony and Riff began hefting the fairy lights out of the box and unravelling them.  
“See you guys done a lot.” Riff huffed to A-rab and Ice.  
“Hey, we were testing the music.” A-rab grinned back, and then he stopped his spinning to take in the sight of Baby John.

Baby John had dressed up, just like all of them, but he seemed uncomfortable in his light blue suit and tie, tugging awkwardly on his clothes. A-rab waved his friend over as Sam Cooke’s ‘You send me’ song started up on the record player. It was one of A-rabs favourite.  
“Here, your tie is squint.” A-rab began playing about with Baby John tie, undoing it and fixing it up the correct way. He couldn’t meet Baby Johns eye as the love song played on and Baby John was staring off into space anyway. He just hoped he wasn’t that obvious to Ice and Velma.  
“You ready for tonight?” A-rab tried to make sure he wasn’t making Baby John uncomfortable as he finished up with his tie.  
Speaking seemed to wake up Baby John up who finally decided to pay attention to his friend.  
“I’m not sure.” He answered, “I’ve never really danced with a girl before.”

This caught Ice’s attention, and he decided to chip into their little conversation.  
“You going with a girl Baby John?” He said, a hint of confusion coming through.  
“Yeah, Minnie.” Baby John replied. “One of Graziella’s and Velma’s friends. A-rab is going with Pauline too.” Gladly he hadn’t noticed the surprise in Ice’s voice.  
“Just thought you two would have gone together.” Ice shrugged to the pair.  
“What, you think we can’t get dames?” A-rab chipped in, although he didn’t actually sound that offended. “We don’t always have to go stag you know.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Ice just turned back to the girls, not really feeling the need to clarify his statement. Ice caught Velma and Graziella sharing a knowing look.

“Anyway,” A-rab tried not to think about what Ice was insinuating, putting his focus back on Baby Johns problem. “You just dance like you always do, but with a girl on your arm.”  
“But how? How do I know how to hold her or turn her right?” Baby John was freaking out.  
“I think you should show him yourself!” Graziella piped up with a cat-like grin.  
“Why can’t you show him?” A-rab began to blush.  
“Oh Riff would get so jealous.” Graziella was quick to answer. They both knew that was a lie, Riff wouldn’t feel threatened by Baby John.

Baby John just looked lost and A-rab took a moment to mull it over. Nobody but the Jets was about, and no one would think anything of it. Ah, what the hell.  
“Alright Baby John, you may as well learn from the best.” A-rab gave in. “I’ll put my pride aside for five minutes and be your girl for a dance.” He joked, which got the others laughing too.  
Baby John just giggled nervously, not moving yet.  
“Are you sure you want to dance with me?”  
“Sure pal.” A-rab shrugged. “We all dance together all the time. Don’t want you tripping over Minnie’s feet and making a fool of the Jets.”

“Ok, first things first.” A-rab pushed himself into Baby Johns personal space. “Hands. Where you gonna hold her?”  
Baby John stammered and put one hand lightly on one of A-rabs wrists. A-rab just shook his head and slid his hand into Baby Johns.  
“And the other? Quite laughing.” A-rab shot a glare at Ice, Velma and Graziella. Baby John wavered a little, his free hand hovering over A-rabs waist.  
“I’m not going to bite you Baby John.” A-rab looked up and smiled at his friend reassuringly, who took the initiative and tightened his grip. A-rab took that as his cue to reach up and put his other hand on Baby Johns shoulder.

He’s a rebel by the Crystals began to play and Baby John began to hum along.  
“Ok, let’s travel.” A-rab began to sway to the music, the upbeat easy to step to. Baby John naturally followed his lead, but was looking at their feet.  
“Head up, don’t watch the floor. Just trust the music.” A-rab was trying hard not to sound cheesy. 

“He’s so good to me, he always treats me tenderly~” Baby John was softly singing along to the song now, lost in their dancing. He found all his nerves had gone and this just felt easy.  
From their bench, Ice and the two girls watched on with amusement.  
“They’re so in denial.” Graziella tried to whisper to Velma. Velma smirked back and nodded.  
“Who said they’re in denial?” Ice whispered back to them and winked.  
The girls looked shocked, eyes widening and they shared a giggle and watched on. Riff and Tony walked over to join them, though Baby John and A-rab didn’t seem to notice.

The song ended and Baby John and A-rab slowed, looking into each other’s eyes. Both had forgotten that the others were in the room with them right now. A loud whistle from Riff and the others began to clap jokingly which made Baby John and A-rab jump apart.  
“See; don’t know what you’re worrying about.” A-rab reassured his friend. “Just dance like that with Minnie and you’ll be fine.”  
Baby John nodded and smiled softly, he’d completely forgotten about the fact that he was practising for Minnie.  
“Thanks for the help.” He said to A-rab who was back to spinning to a new song.

“That was charming boys.” Tony laughed at them good-heartedly. “Now someone help me put the rest of these lights up.” Riff was currently occupied with his kissing his girl.  
Ice, A-rab and Baby John joined Tony in hoisting the lights up and pinning them in place. 

They finished up in no time, and went back to the benches, cracking open the crate of soda and joking together. They still had some time before everyone else would start turning up.  
Tony had put on an Elvis record, quite a new one and swayed to himself as the music played out. Ice and Riff signalled to each other to go run for some smokes, tripping out the door with Velma and Graziella following after.  
“Oh!” Tony started. “The rest of the soda! It’s still out back.” He said to Baby John and A-rab. “I’ll bring it to the door and you two start putting it out on the table yeah?” Tony’s earnest face was hard to ignore and the other two nodded.  
“Yeah, yeah.” A-rab answered. “Go unload.” He laughed to Baby John.

The remaining two sat in silence, just enjoying the music as they heard Tony struggle with trying to unlock the back door of the gym. The song changed onto another favourite, Can’t help falling in love.  
“Do you know how to slow dance?” A-rab asked, breaking the silence.  
“I’m not sure.” Baby John replied quietly.  
A-rab didn’t say anything, and stood up from his seat on the bench and stood in front of Baby John. Baby John looked up at him with a hint of confusion, but also a spark of hope. A-rab held his hand out, inviting Baby John to dance. Baby John hesitated for all of about three seconds, before accepting the gesture and joining A-rab on the floor. 

Neither said a thing as Baby John returned his hand to A-rabs waist but A-rab copied the movement, instead of putting his hand on Baby John’s shoulder again. Their free hands joined together, and neither knew which of them linked their fingers together first. Both knew that this position was much more intimate than the first, that there was no excuse for this, and that this was dangerous. That this felt perfect.  
Tony had peeked his head around the door of the gym, wondering what was taking his friends so long and was shocked to see A-rab and Baby John swaying gently together to such a romantic song. His suspicion of them being together looked like it was getting confirmed, he thought to himself. Tony beamed, truly happy for them and retreated back outside silently, careful not to ruin their moment.

“Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be.”  
Baby John lowered his head, resting it on A-rabs shoulder. A-rab closed his eyes, feeling Baby John smile into his neck.  
“Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”  
“I don’t want to dance like this with Minnie.” Baby John confessed quietly.  
“I don’t want to dance like this with Pauline either.” A-rab whispered back.

A-rab moved his neck a little, and Baby John took the hint, lifting his head. A-rab swallowed, staring at his friend’s mouth. He was ready to take a chance. Baby John began to lean in slowly, following the feeling brewing between them.  
A loud clang from the backdoor rang out through the gym, breaking the moment. A-rab and Baby John stood still as statues, in shock as Actions loud voice carried down the hall, coming towards them.  
“I don’t care about it Tony.” Action spoke. “It’s boiling out there; I ain’t waiting about in the heat.”  
He entered the gym with Tony hot on his tail, and stopped when he saw Baby John and A-rab clinging to each other, inches apart.  
Elvis was playing; the romantic song had now changed into a bouncier tune, Rock-a-hula. It seemed out of place right now. Everyone looked like they were under a spell, nobody speaking or moving.

“Uh...what you guys doing here?” Action asked with a sly grin on his face.  
“Nuthin’” A-rab answered and stepped away from Baby John.  
“Nothing.” Baby John added in.  
Action just turned to Tony.  
“These two, I swear I’m gonna smack ‘em one day if they don’t sort this out.” He joked.  
Tony just laughed and A-rab and Baby John blushed, no way to answer that remark.  
“Anyway, when you’re done wooing each other, get to work with the soda.” Action pointed at the two and stomped back down the hall to the soda crates.  
“Yep, right.” A-rab yammered, trying to get his composure back under control. He spared a glance at Baby John then followed Action down the corridor. 

Baby John just watched them go then began fumbling about at the table, making space for the soda, trying to avoid Tony’s curious gaze.  
“Baby John...”Tony began, not sure where he was going with this but he heard Riff and Ice returning with the girls too.  
This conversation would have to continue another time.

Later, when the dance was in full swing, Riff and Ice had picked up on the awkwardness going on between A-rab and Baby John. Clearly their girls had too, as Pauline and Minnie had ditched them to gossip in the middle of the dance floor, dancing together. Baby John and A-rab stood together by the refreshments table, not speaking to each other.  
Riff and Ice were about to go over and check on them when The Isley brothers song came on, one that got the whole room swinging. Twist and Shout was always a hit, and Riff knew a favourite of Baby John and A-rab.  
Riff saw A-rab whispering something in Baby Johns ear, which made the younger smile and follow his friend onto the edge of the dance floor. The two began to dance together, like most of the people around them. Ice motioned to go to them, but Riff shook his head. A-rab and Baby John were now both laughing, looking a lot cheerier.  
They’ll sort themselves out, Riff just knew it. 

+

Two weeks passed since the incident at the dance and all the Jets had noticed the shift between A-rab and Baby John. Only Tony and Action really had a clue of what it might have been, but the others suspected something had gone down.  
Instead of the easy, natural closeness the two had had, the basic instinct to always be touching or close at least, was gone. They weren’t arguing at all, but now they both seemed hesitant to get too close to one another and were acting much shyer too.

“I’m losing it.” Action was rubbing his eyes as they sat in the playground. The Jets were playing basketball and Action, Tony and Riff were sitting to the side, smoking and watching the other guys.  
“What else is new?” Riff laughed at Action.  
“Look at them!” Action hissed, waving an arm at A-rab and Baby John as A-rab attempted to take the ball from Baby John. A-rab was red in the face, but not from the heat, as Baby John smiled at him, dodging out of his way.  
“What about them?” Riff asked hesitantly, not wanting to have a talk about acceptance with Action. “You got some sort of problem with them?”  
“Sure do.” Action replied, but carried on talking when Riff was about to interrupt, beginning to look angry. Tony sat between them, worried that his friends were going to begin arguing. And this time it wouldn’t be over something petty.  
“My problem is that they are still dancing round each other!” Action said. “Literally dancing round each other right now.” As Baby John spun round A-rab and tried to shoot into the hoop. “But what I mean is whatever happened at the dance, shouldn’t they be all lovey-dovey and kissing or something now? It’s like they’ve taken a step back in getting together.”  
“I didn’t know you noticed so much with them.” Tony commented.  
“Be blind not to, every one of us has.” Riff grinned. “But I agree with ya Action, something happened. And instead of talking or sorting it, seems they just wanna ignore it.”  
“Which is frustrating for us all.” Action said gruffly. Riff and Tony just laughed.  
The game was coming to an end and all the Jets were starting to saunter over to the smokers, clapping each other on the back.  
“Good game.” Baby John said to A-rab and turned to hug him but froze. A-rab just blanked and began stuttering, running a hand through his hair then quickly giving Baby John a one-armed hug.  
“Oh my God, just kiss already!” Action called out to the pair. He was smiling at them, but both stopped immediately. Some of the other Jets had turned to look at what was going on now.  
“Shut up man.” Tony nudged Action, seeing that this was making A-rab and Baby John uncomfortable.  
“We’re not doing anything.” Baby John was beet-red and looking down, walking towards his gym bag to grab some water. A-rab just glared at Action, willing him to not go any further. Action just didn’t get the hint.

“You guys need to just man-up and admit you’re into each other. Everyone can see it.” Both A-rab and Baby John were glaring at Action. “Whatever went down at the dance, sort it out already.” He took another drag of his cigarette, and A-rab caught a whiff, realising that it wasn’t just plain old tobacco Action was smoking.  
“Nothing went on at the dance.” A-rab said through gritted teeth.  
“Right, it was before the dance when you guys were slow dancing to Elvis.” Action bit back. Baby John was looking green now.  
“Seriously, shut up.” Riff was cornering Action now, sick of Actions inability to see the damage he was doing.  
“Just admit you’re gay guys.” Action shrugged.

That was enough for Baby John, as he grabbed his gym bag and began stalking off. Riff punched Action’s arm.  
“We’re having words later.” Riff was pissed that Action had basically outed them now.  
A-rab took one cold look at Action, and then stormed after Baby John, running to catch up with him before he got to the gate.  
“Hey, Actions just being an idiot.” A-rab spoke softly, trying to stop Baby John, who just shook him off. Nobody had ever seen Baby John this mad.  
“Not in the mood A-rab.” He spoke curtly, pushing A-rab away from him.  
“Action’s just being a dick.” There was a ‘Hey!’ from Action behind them, before Riff punched him again. “Don’t listen. He can say what he wants, it doesn’t mean anything.” A-rab was trying his best to comfort his best friend.

Baby John was starting to cry silently now, hot, angry tears. He didn’t want everyone to find out this way. Especially A-rab.  
“But it does mean something.” Baby John couldn’t face A-rab now. The secret was out. “I am gay. When we...when we danced, I felt something. I mean, I always do with you, but...” Baby John cut himself off, wiped his tears and just ran. 

A-rab stood there alone in the playground, watching Baby John run away. He had no idea if he should run after him, or let him be. Everything Baby John had just said was racing through his mind.  
‘Baby John was gay? Baby John liked him?!’  
He must have heard him wrong, no way someone as beautiful and sweet as Baby John could like him back. A-rabs heart fluttered with hope though.  
“What the hell man!” A-rab heard Ice going into one at Action behind him, suddenly remembering the rest of the Jets were still there. And now that Baby John was gone, A-rab turned slowly, awaiting his judgment alone.  
“Say you’re sorry.” It was rare for Tony to sound so angry right now.  
A-rab was freaked; they weren’t supposed to find out like this.  
“I...I’m sorry.” A-rab chocked out. He was going to lose his family, he knew it.  
“Not you, Action!” Tony answered back at him. “Oh you’ve made a mess now.” Action was rubbing his face, a bruise forming where it looked like Riff had whacked him.  
“I’ll slap you again if you don’t apologise right now.” Riff was pissed. 

“Sorry man.” Action mumbled. “I was just trying to help.”  
“Help what?” A-rab was getting angry now. “What if I’ve just lost my best friend now, huh?” He was walking towards them, ready to lay into Action himself, but Ice stopped him.  
“Hey, no more fighting guys.” Always so cool.  
“None of us are against it, you get that right?” Action wasn’t backing down.  
A-rab looked at all the Jets and they nodded encouragingly. He wasn’t sure if this was real or not.  
“We’re you’re family, we don’t care if you like boys, girls or fish.” Riff smiled.  
“ Uh, I’d find it a bit weird if they liked fish!” Snowboy called out, getting a smirk from A-rab.  
“ For real?” A-rab needed to hear it.  
“For real.” Riff thumped him on the back. “Now go get your man.”

A-rab didn’t need to be told twice. He had never felt so free, knowing that the Jets accepted him ,and Baby John too of course, 100 percent. A-rab ran down the streets, heading to the bridge. He knew that was where Baby John would go when he was upset; the sound of the traffic above comforted him for some reason.  
Just as he had predicted, Baby John was sitting against the far wall, his head in his hands, no doubt crying. A-rab decided against climbing the wire fence and scurried through the tunnel instead. When he came out the other side, A-rab noticed Baby John wasn’t alone like he’d hoped. Anybodys was curled against Baby Johns side, murmuring something A-rab couldn’t hear and rubbing his back. All A-rab could think was how that should be him comforting Baby John, not her.  
As if Anybodys had read his mind, she raised her head and met A-rabs eyes. He still stood by the opening of the tunnel, unsure if he should approach Baby John now or not. Anybodys returned her attention to Baby John, whispering something in his ear, then standing up. Baby John still didn’t raise his head. She walked towards A-rab, looking just as angry as A-rab had felt at Action. A-rab gulped, a little scared of her suddenly.  
“Fix this.” She hissed at him, before she darted into the darkness of the tunnel, disappearing like a ghost. T hat girl could move in and out of the shadows like it was nothing.

A-rab walked slowly towards Baby John until he found himself standing in front of the blond. He heard a sniff, confirming his theory that Baby John would be crying. And why wouldn’t he be? He was scared that he’d just lost his best friend and his gang. A-rab felt like crying too.  
“Hey...can I sit?” A-rab asked quietly. The roar of the traffic above them almost drowned out his voice.  
Baby John just shrugged in reply, still not lifting his head. He was too ashamed to even look at A-rab.  
A-rab slid into the space Anybodys was just occupying, close enough to feel the heat from Baby John, but at enough of a distance that they weren’t physically touching. The gap between them felt 10 miles wide right now.  
They sat in silence for a minute or two, A-rab getting his thoughts together. Baby John had stopped crying at least.  
“What you said to me,” A-rab began. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not mad.”  
“How can you not be? I like you.” Baby John finally spoke, his voice dripping with sadness.  
“That came out wrong. I actually do care.” A-rab let out a breath, feeling more nervous than he ever had before.  
Baby John lifted his head at last, turning to look at A-rab. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I feel that way. I wish I didn’t.” He looked like he was going to cry again.  
A-rab had to rearrange his thoughts as they drifted, thinking how beautiful Baby John looked right now, even with red rimmed eyed and wet cheeks.

“Don’t be sorry. Please Baby, please don’t.” A-rab said. “I meant I do care, because...” He was breathless and shaking. This was scarier than a rumble. “Because I’m in love with you.”  
Baby Johns eyes widened in shock, obviously not expecting that kind of response.  
”You love me?” He gasped.  
“I do.” A-rab laughed now, feeling delirious that he had finally said his feelings out loud after hiding them for years. “God, I love you. You’re perfect. You’re so gorgeous, it’s unreal. You’re kind and honest, but can still hold your own in a scrap. Every day I wake up and smile at the thought of seeing you and every night I fall asleep and dream of you. The nights where you stay over and sleep beside me are the best, I hold you and ask myself how I got this lucky, having you as a best friend.”  
Baby John gaped at him, but began to smile before A-rab became uncomfortable and took it all back.  
“That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.” He smiled softly. “I had no idea you felt that way about me. I mean, I really hoped you did, but I tried not to think about it. Scared of the heartbreak, you know.” Baby John looked away, feeling a little embarrassed at letting all his hidden thoughts out.  
“I didn’t think you felt the same way either.” A-rab smiled. “You know how bad I wanted to kiss you that night at the dance, when we were dancing.”  
“I wanted to kiss you then too.” Baby John confessed, leaning towards A-rab, that gap had closed and their legs were pressed together, their hands intertwining on the pavement between them.  
“Would you...” A-rab began, beginning to blush. “Would you mind if I kissed you now?”

Baby John didn’t answer with words; he leaned forward, closing the space between them with a soft kiss. It was a matter of seconds, but A-rab felt a firework go off in his chest. He’d never had such a perfect kiss.  
Baby John leaned back, still with his eyes closed. A-rab chased him, pulling Baby John in for a longer kiss this time. He couldn’t get enough of the taste. Baby John’s hands looped around A-rabs neck, and A-rab slid his fingers through Baby John’s silky hair, getting lost in the kiss. Without knowing how, Baby John had climbed into A-rabs lap, the kiss deepening, as he slid his tongue into A-rabs mouth. A-rab welcomed the intrusion, returning the gesture and snaking his free arm around Baby Johns lithe waist. They eventually broke for air, breathing heavily. A-rab leant his forehead against Baby Johns, sucking in air. He’d never felt so happy.  
“That was awesome. Can we keep doing that?” Baby John giggled.  
“Course. For as long as you’ll let me.” A-rab kissed him on the cheek. He wanted to kiss Baby John everywhere, and was glad that now he’d get the chance.  
“So...”A-rab began.”You wanna help me kick Actions ass, or do we thank him?”  
Baby John just grinned and kissed A-rab again. Oh, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever!!  
> Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot. I've loved this show and movie for years and always thought they were cute. This fandom and pairing needs more love!  
> I got inspiration for this whole fic from the start of the movie, and Baby John is literally sitting between A-rabs legs and nobody bats an eye.  
> 50's and 60's music is great btw, all the songs mentioned came from a Stand by me playlist on spotify which has some awesome tunes. The songs mentioned:  
> Why do fools fall in love - The Hit crew  
> You send me - Sam Cooke  
> He's a rebel - The Crystals  
> Can't help falling in love - Elvis Presley  
> Feel free to send me a message on tumblr at steves-bisexual-hair.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
